vivianvideofandomcom-20200213-history
2007
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2007. Time Travel: 2006 <- 2007 -> 2008 January *Unknown - Songs Neat 1, Neat 2 created. *10th - Songs Crazy1, Authortastic created. *15th - Songs Shoo Island 1, Cavern, Finak Boss created. Shoo and Box v1 finished. *16th - Song Neat 3 created. Shoo and Box v2 finished. *17th - Songs Neat 4, Neat 5, Test, Techno 1, Techno 2 created. *19th - Songs Couch W Lasagna, Techno Level Up created. *23rd - Song Techno Game Over created. *29th - Song Paradox Theme Song created. February *2nd - Whatever #25 released. *6th - Song Sneaking created. *8th - Mario Comic #4 created. *12th - Song Yat created. *23rd - MadTwister Trading Cards of King Dude, King Scythius, Daniel created. *26th - MadTwister Trading Card of Flame Goochey created. *27th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Little Girl, Nosebleed, Wizard Zacky, Andyl created. March *9th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Schmuck Nick, Shmuck Robert, Schmuck Daniel created. *12th - Episode of SLOOA created. *18th - The End of the World #9 released. *23rd - Song Peace 1 created. *24th - The End of the World #10 released. *26th - Song Neverlast created. *27th - MadTwister Trading Card of Daniel created. *28th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Doug Mucous, Dark Goochies, Joshez, Andyl created. *30th - MadTwister Trading Card of King Pinecone created. April *3rd - MadTwister Trading Card of Shock Absorber created. Adventure of Mario #1-10 released. (CWC) *4th - Song Neat 6 created. Adventure of Mario #11-14 released. (CWC) *5th - Adenture of Mario #15, Freaking Crazy #1-2, Earthbound Type Comic #1 released. (CWC) *13th - Earthbound Type Comic #2 released. (CWC) *17th - Earthbound Type Comic #3 released. (CWC) *18th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! #1-2 released. MadTwister Trading Card of Aunt Sluggia created. *20th - Zeldos #1 released. (CWC) *24th - MadTwister Trading Card of Fellow Camper created. *30th - Songs Civilzation Goochey Theme, Medieval 1, Modern 1, Future 1, Ancient 1, Industrial 1, Trashed 1 created. May *1st - Songs Awesome 1, Awesome 1 Boss Remix, Awesome 2, Battle 1, Boss 1, Boss 2, Boss 3, Evil 1, Industry 1, Ka-yah!, Klp, Goodcint created. Civilization Goochey work begins. *2nd - Notecard comic of School Goochies created. *3rd - Homework of Doom #1 created. *4th - Song Jbiu created. *8th - Notecard comic of Locoboy and Goocheyman created. *14th - Song Cool 1 created. *15th - Songs Deathbound Theme, Future 2, Spooky 1 created. *21st - Songs Listerine, Winter created. *22nd - Song Cool 2 created. *23rd - Songs Crazy Stuff, Chinese 1, Devlon Inc Escape, Fast Loco created. *24th - Songs Spooky Battle Remix, Spooky 1 Remix, Devlon Inc Party Remix created. *27th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! #3 released. *30th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! #4 released. June *2nd - Treee Comics #1 released. *3rd - Treee Comics #2-4 released. *4th - Songs VS Vacation Idiot, Port Store, Landoland Store, Giant Squid Form 2 created. *7th - Treee Comics #5 released. *19th - Song Cool 1 Remix created. *21st - Songs Shipwreck, BV Symphony 1, Landoland 1 AM, Landoland Dock, Future Port Song, Giant Squid Form 2, Ddfdhfgnmf, Bargrphyds created. *30th - Songs Desert Town, Oriental Inn, Landoland City Inn, Country Inn, Port Town created. July *1st - Brando v1 finished. *3rd - Shoo and Box v3 finished. *4th - Shoo and Box Part 2 v1 finished. Fox Monster work begins. *5th - Songs Monster Theme Song, Hidden Song, Cavern City created. Fox Monster v1 finished. *6th - Songs Castle 1, Uselessia created. Medieval Goochies work begins. *7th - Medieval Goochies Part 1 finished. *9th - Medieval Goochies Part 2 finished. *10th - Songs Uselessia Rock Remix, Electric Volcano, Electric Volcano Sharp Remix, Electric Volcano Space Remix, Snow Mountain created. Medieval Goochies Part 3 finished. *11th - Song Electric Volcano Ice Remix created. Medieval Goochies part 4 finished. *12th - Songs Big City, Devlon Inc created. Medieval Goochies part 5 finished. *13th - Island Explorer work begins. Medieval Goochies Part 6 finished. *14th - Don't Hire Freee #1-5 released. *18th - Songs Island 1, Carnival, Unknown created. *22nd - Song Space Base Final Level created. *25th - Songs Cat and Rabbit Rescue, Unkonw, Good What, House, Road, Town, Chococlate Bunny, Uselessia I Mean Chocolate, Broken Theme, Dragon Wizard Zombie Magic Pie King Frito, Joe created. *26th - Song Freaky Sweet created. *27th - Cat and Rabbit Rescue work begins. *28th - Song Freaky Sweet 2 created. *29th - Song Lava Level created. Racing Game work begins. *30th - Song Oh Yeahaahhaha created. Peaceville work begins. *31st - Racing Game v1 finished. August *2nd - Songs Mugger Theme, Landoland Sewers, Spooky 2, Spooky Battle Super Awesome Original Remix, Spooky Battle Super Awesome Boss Remix created. *3rd - Song King Spike Tower created. *4th - Songs Arcadium, Spooky Battle, Options 2, Rabbit Maze, Death 1 created. Rabbit Hedge Maze work begins. Fox Monster v2 finished. *6th - Work begins Card Game work begins. songs Cool 3, Card Theme, Looptypes created. *8th - Songs Helichoppy Theme, Helichoppy Death created. Helichoppy Ground Wars, Helichoppy work begins. Card Game v1, Rabbit Hedge Maze v1 finished. *9th - Songs Birthday, Short, Sometin created. Remy's Birthday Game finished. *10th - Songs Goochey Combat, Desert Level, Final Boss, Desert Village, Pirate Dock, Devlon Inc Top Floor, Calm 1, Flammable Park, Peaceful Spooky created. Cat and Rabbit Rescue v1 finished. Goochey Combat work begins. *11th - Dust Survival Training v1 finished. *12th - Songs Forest Maze, Death 2, Vengi Theme, Final Boss Vengi, Forest Orchard, Code Entry Screen created. Dr Vengi work begins. Medieval Goochies Part 1 v2 finished. *13th - Song Boss Battle created. Dr Vengi v1 finished. *14th - Song Beginzo created. *15th - Song Closing created. *16th - Songs Final Level, Unknown 1, Somethbing New created. *18th - Song Tune created. *19th - Songs Goochey Party, Remy Theme, Unknowns 1, Battle Theme, Mystery Loop, News At Seven Jungle, Unused Theme created. Goochey Party work begins. *20th - No Real Point work begins. Goochey Party v1 finished. *21st - Song Options Tent created. *22nd - Video Game Gags #1 created. *23rd - Songs Spooky Danger, Spooky Air, Fog, Arcade 1, Arcade Win, Arcade Win 2, Gauis Neverlast, Heli Intro created. Video Game Gags #2 created. *24th - Song Ivryn Ice created. Video Game Gags #3-4 created. *25th - Songs Sand Temple, P3 created. No Real Point v1 finished. *26th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! #5 released. Helichoppy v0.1 finished. *28th - Songs WAV Song 1, WAV Song 2, WAV Song 3, WAV Song 4, Black Hole Theme, Helichoppy Level Complete, Mothership created. *30th - Songs Education, Helichoppy Rock Remix, Education Theme, Block Shot Theme, Block Shot Intro, Block Shot Win, Block Shot Death created. Block Shot v1, Education v1, Helichoppy v0.2, Helichoppy Ground Wars v1, Shooter v1 finished. *31st - Songs Fanfare 1, Cool 4, Color Pick, Intro Level Typeee, Black Hole Death created. Black Hole, Castle Defender work begins. Helichoppy v0.3, Tiny Madness v1 finished. September *Although it may not have happened specifically at this time, by this time, the company had officially changed its name from MadTwister Industries to Vivian Video. *1st - Small Area Explore work begins. *2nd - Songs Guitar Peace, Peace 2, Future 3, Normal 1, Thrt, Battle 1, Battle 2, Battle 3, Death 3, Suxess Theming, Startddd, Jungle Level, Game Over, Desert Level 2, Junglez created. Castle Defender v1, Small Area Explore v1 finished. Frog Savior work begins. *3rd - Songs Quiets, Cave Level, Neat 7, Frog Savior, Map created. *4th - Exclusives #1 released. Frog Savior v1, Helichoppy v0.4 finished. *6th - Songs Ice Cavern, BV Symphony 2, Techno Mystery, Whatttt, Midnight Rushings, Frozen Town Quiet, Yes created. Prince of Goochies work begins. *7th - Songs Fish Isle Volcano, Coolish, Neat 8 created. Black Hole v1, Prince of Goochies v1 finished. *9th - Exclusives #2-8 released. Goochey Combat v1 finished. *12th - Exclusives #9, Ask Freee #1-4 released. *15th - Songs Spooky Cathedral, Church Organ, Follow created. *17th - Song Ripoff Theme created. *18th - Songs Duel, Jazz 1, Sweet 1, Jazz 2 created. *19th - Prince of Goochies v2 finished. *20th - Song Neat Battle created. *22nd - Songs Future Landoland, Cave Goochies, Options 3 created. Black Hole v2 finished. *23rd - Exclusives #10 released. Goochey Racing 2D work begins. *25th - Black Hole v2.5 finished. *28th - Song Entrance Hall created. Quiz Game work begins. *29th - Dungeon Simulator work begins. Quiz Game v1 finished. Worked on song Entrance Hall. *30th - Songs Creepy 1, Dungeon Simulator, Win, Level 2 created. Pixel Maze v1 finished. October *1st - Dungeon Simulator v1 finished. *2nd - Song Fire created. Dungeon Simulator v2 finished. *3rd - Songs Soup Fly, Credits created. Fly Soup v1 finished. *4th - Shoots work begins. *20th - Volcano Rescue v1 finished. *26th - Helichoppy Pocket work begins. *27th - Exclusives #11 released. Shoo and Box work resumes. Songs Pirate Tune, Island Tune 1 created. *28th - Exclusives #12 released. Songs Small 1, Monstery created. *29th - Songs Death 4, Slow At Sea, Trouble At Sea, Peace 3 created. *30th - Song Caverns New created. November *1st - Exclusives #13-14 released. Songs Underwater, Mind 1, Light 1, Dark Mind, Medieval China, Joyous March, Mind 2, Evil Tune, Jungle Type created. *2nd - Exclusives #15 released. SheezyArt updates. Shoo and Box v2 finished. Fox Monster work resumes. *3rd - SheezyArt updates. *4th - SheezyArt updates. *5th - Ask Freee #5 released. SheezyArt updates. Goochey Drag N Drop work begins. *6th - Ask Freee #6 released. SheezyArt updates. *8th - SheezyArt updates. *9th - SheezyArt updates. *10th - Song Coolz 1 created. *11th - Songs Dangerous 1, Death 5 created. SheezyArt updates. *12th - Songs Synthbass, Battlez 1, Thing created. SheezyArt updates. Dungeon Escape work begins. *13th - Songs Song 1, Downslide, Darkish, Tutorial created. Exclusives #16 released. *14th - Song Coolz 2 created. Ask Freee #7 released. SheezyArt updates. *16th - Songs Builder Theme, Levelz, Winlev, Peace Death, Child 1, Spookish 1 created. SheezyArt update. *17th - Song Beat 1 created. *18th - SheezyArt updates. *19th - SheezyArt updates. *20th - FJFS #1 released. *21st - FJFS #2 released. *22nd - FJFS #3 released. SheezyArt updates. *23rd - Adventure Pizza Co work begins. *24th - Dungeon Escape v1 finished. Songs Startup, Forest 1 created. *25th - Songs Boss Final, The Moon Song created. SheezyArt updates. *28th - FJFS #4 released. *30th - Songs Neat Theme, Tune 1, Try 1, Short 1, Try 2 created. Worked on song Entrance Hall. December *1st - SheezyArt updates. *2nd - Adventure Pizza Co. Video Demo released. (YT) SheezyArt updates, including The Moon Song. *4th - Exclusives #17 released. SheezyArt updates. *5th - Exclusives #18 released. SheezyArt updates. *6th - SheezyArt updates. *7th - SheezyArt update. Circle Killer work begins. *8th - SheezyArt update. Circle Killer v1 finished. *9th - SheezyArt update. *12th - Goochey Drag N Drop v1 finished. *13th - Exclusives #19 released. *15th - Exclusives #20 released. *16th - Exclusives #21 released. *17th - Exclusives #22 released. SheezyArt updates. *28th - King Cockroach work begins. Category:2007 Category:years